Kakashi ,a family man?
by Kishi-samaIsMuhHomie
Summary: Since when has Kakashi had a woman? Since when was she pregnant? What happens when she can't make it to the hospital in time for her delivery? Please read this and comment, it's my first try at a fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_ I don't own anyone from the Naruto series, or the series itself, and if I did, Naruto would have already died, and the series would be called, "Rock Lee" or "Kakashi". Yeah, so the only characters I own are the ones I own, and if you've read/watched the series, you will have no problem identifying which ones are mine. If you haven't read/watched the series, shame on you._

"Damn it! Kakashi sensei is late AGAIN?" Naruto whined. "Shut up Naruto, I'm sure he has a good reason," Sakura said rather dryly. "Humph," Sauske sat down, "just like every other day since we met him…" The three genin stared down at the river. "_Damn! What's taking him so long!_" screamed inner Sakura. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I had to take care of some business" said a voice behind the three extremely angry genin. They spun to see the ever cool tempered jounin, Kakashi. Naruto's face turned bright red, "What kind of business take two and a half HOURS!" Kakashi held up a book, the latest in the Icha Icha series in fact, "You'd never believe how long the line was this morning." "_He made us wait two and a half hours just because the waiting line for his dumb, perverted book was a bit lengthy? I should give him a piece of my mind!"_ inner Sakura was pissed.

And so, another day of training want by as usual, and, as usual, ended with, "Hey Sauske, want to walk me home?" "Not really" "Oh! I will Sakura chan!" BANG "I never asked you Naruto!" Kakashi smirked and walked off, waving with one hand, the other one reaching into his pocket for this Icha Icha Paradise book.

"I'm home, Kana" Kakashi said as he entered his apartment. "Okay, I was just starting to prepare dinner, Kakashi," said a woman with shoulder length black hair, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing the Konoha headband proudly across her forehead, and was dressed in a simple outfit, a pale lilac kimono, matched with a baby pink obi. Kakashi walked over and pecked her on the cheek, "great I'm starving," and pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book. "Is curry rice ok?" Kana said, as she tied her hair back in a loose bun to keep it out of the food. "That's fine," Kakashi sat down at the small dinner table.

A while later, Kana joined Kakashi at the dinner table, and placed a serving of curry rice in front of him, Kakashi removed his mask. "Itadakimasu" they said in unison before they began to eat. "It's especially good today, Kana" Kakashi said. "Uh huh, sure Kakashi, that's what you say every night," Kana replied, "Oh yeah, I'm pregnant" "Oh, that's nice dear," Kakashi said… "Wait, WHAT!" Curry rice flew out of Kakashi's mouth, he was truly surprised, which is a rare sight indeed. "I said, "Uh huh, sure Kakashi, that's what you say every night, oh yeah, I'm pregnant." Need me to repeat that again?" Kana smirked. There was a long awkward silence. "I, uh, seriously hope you're kidding, Kana." Kakashi managed to say, "And if you are, that's just cruel."

The next morning, Kakashi was late as usual, but he looked much more sleepy than usual, and that was also a rare sight to behold, because Kakashi always looked tired.

* * *

Please comment. I want to be able to type up the next chapter this week, please send me your ideas! 


	2. Chapter 2

_I still don't freaking own Naruto or the characters, DANG IT! I wanted to rename it!_

.: 7 Months :.

Her baby was growing, along with her waistline (and the bags under Kakashi's eyes). It had been about 7 months since she broke the news to Kakashi; and she still had stains of curry rice on her kimono. The months had passed by uneventfully; she could no longer fit into her kimonos and whenever she asked him to feel her tummy because the baby was hiccupping, or any other reason, he quickly declined, and found something or another to keep him occupied for a good 20-30 minutes. _I wonder if Kakashi is afraid of babies_ Kana thought, though it seemed quite obvious. The thought of Kakashi having babyophobia, or whatever it's called, never ceased to amuse her. So her daily routine slowly became, make breakfast, nag Kakashi to get going (his students would wait forever), clean, make lunch, coo at the baby she had in her tummy, start making dinner, greet Kakashi, tease him with threats of forcing him to touch the baby, tease him in any other way possible, eat dinner, ask a Kakashi to name the baby, and then go to bed.

.: 9 months-the big day :.

The daily routine continued, slower though, being 9 months pregnant isn't easy, you know. But today, around the, "tease Kakashi" part (her favorite part too), something was different, and Kakashi ended up having piggybacking her to the hospital, unfortunately, half way there, she want into labor. Kakashi burst into the closest apartment, "The baby! The baby! It's going to pop out! Where does the damn thing come out?" Gai turned, "What's going to pop out?" "The frickin' baby! You dumbass!" Kakashi scowled and stuck his hands into his pockets. "Oh! Kana! Long time no see. Looks like you two have been busy, eh?" Gai smirked. flush "What's busy Gai sensei?" Lee popped his out of the bathroom, "Oh, Kakashi sensei! Long time no see! Are you and Gai sensei going to have a face off today?" "Hmmm, yes, that must be it; you've finally acknowledged my strength have you?" Gai's eyes got all teary, "What a wonderful day indeed! Ah yes, I feel the heavens singing, and the spring of youth inside me could never be fuller! AH YOUTH, DANCE WITH ME, LEE, FEEL TH---" "Hey, Gai, I'm going to have a baby, you know what that means, yes?" Kana said. Gai started crying, "YOUTH!" and rushed to go help Kana. Kakashi just sat in the far corner, _Why am I constantly surrounded by idiots?_ and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi! It's a girl!" Gai shouted, quite unnecessarily, since it was a one bedroom apartment. Kakashi stuck his pinky finger in his ear, "All right, all right." He got up and walked over to his child, "...hmmm hello," he bent his face down to see better, "So what's her name?" "Kohana, little flower," Kana said, "Isn't she adorable?" "I suppose" Kakashi tapped her nose with his pointer finger, "Kohana."

* * *

"Where do babies come from Gai sensei?" "…"

* * *

Yeah, I know it's still short, but I hope you like it! Please review and send me ideas! 


	3. Chapter 3

_Damn it! I still don't own Naruto! But you just wait, oh yes, just wait, someday I will and when I do, you'll be sorry you ever existed Naruto, and if you don't turn emo by the time I'm done with you, I'll send Gaara after you, and you KNOW how he's been looking for some companionship lately, heh heh heh…_

After visiting the hospital, Kana and Kakashi walked home, and Kana carried Kohana in her arms. When they got home, Kohana was placed on the bed, and it was Kakashi's duty to watch over Kohana while Kana prepared dinner. Kakashi looked down at the little girl, "Eh, who does she look like, you or me? She doesn't really look like either, but she does look like you mother, all small, chubby, and wrinkly." At that moment, Kohana began wailing, tears were pouring out of her eyes and down her chubby cheeks. "You hurt her feelings, dear," Kana said. Kakashi sighed, took three steps back, and stuck his pinky finger in his ear, "Turn it off…" Kana laughed and walked over to Kohana, "She's just hungry," and promptly fed Kohana. "Hmmm…." Kakashi walked over to the stove and turned off the heat, "The gyoza are done," then put the plate of pot stickers on the table, and pulled off his mask, "Itadakimasu." "I'll be there in a few minutes," Kana put the now content Kohana down.

After dinner, Kakashi took a shower, while Kana made sure Kohana didn't fall off the bed. Being too weak to move herself, Kana instead cleaned up dinner. A shirtless (though masked) Kakashi emerged from the bathroom, "All right, your turn," Kakashi said, Kohana started to cry, "Not again." "She's fine, just pick her up and rock back and forth, don't forget to support the neck," Kana said as she walked off to the shower. Like she said, Kakashi picked her up and rocked back and forth. Kohana stopped crying, and instead, bit down on Kakashi's bare nipple. Getting no milk, Kohana resumed crying. It was a long night.

.: 2 years later :.

"Well, Kohana, it's just you and me," Kana said as she put now two year old Kohana in a cute pink dress, Kakashi was on a mission. At two, Kohana could talk fairly well, and, like all two year olds, loved the word, "NO!" She had her fathers silver hair, and her mothers face. "This will go nicely with your new hair ribbons, Kohana," Her mother told her. "NO! Daddy, get me daddy, daddy wear ribbon," Kohana pouted. She was also a daddy's girl, and enjoyed playing "have mommy capture daddy, tie him up, then play with his hair", in fact, that game was often played twice a week.

Knock Knock Knock. "Coming!" Kana said, "Kohana, stay right there, I'll be back in a minute" "NO!" again, Kohana pouted. "Ok, good, then I'll be back in a few," kana said, walking towards the door. Kohana knew the trouble she would be in if the didn't listen to her mother. Listing to her father was a given, for she was always rewarded with a pat on the head and an, "As expected of my child".

"Howzit shakin' everybody, life treatin' you good?" Gai flew past Kana and made his "nice guy" pose. "Ojichan!" Kohana wailed and jumped into his arms. "My my, you've grown since just last week, my little flower." Gai wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Ohio, Kohana chan," Lee said from behind Gai. "Lee sempai!" Kohana giggled. "How nice to see you two, what brings you around here this early?" Kana asked. "Oh! Well we were going to go out for some extra training, just me and Gai sensei that is, because it's our day off," Lee said excitedly, "and we wanted to take little Kohana chan along!" "Well, quite the overachievers you two are, sure, she could learn a thing or two from you," Kana smiled, "besides, she wants to be a great ninja just like daddy, right, Kohana?" "Uh huh! I'm gunna be better than daddy!" the excited little girl jumped up and down, "so I can go with Ojichan and Lee sempai?" Kana smiled, "Of course, but let me make one of my special boxed lunches for everyone. Why don't you go pick out some pants since you'll be running around all day?" All three saluted, "Yes mam!"

Kana walked to the kitchen while Kohana rushed off to go pick some pants. Gai and Lee sat down at the table. "You know, I can already see that she has a lot of talent like her father." Gai said. "We've been noticing too," Kana sliced up a cucumber, "She's been developing great reflexes lately. She might even be on par with Lee in taijutsu one day if she works hard enough at it." "It's true, she's defiantly a genius in the making," Gai looked out the window, "It's quite possible she'll be number one rookie of the year at the ninja academy one day" "OJICHAN!" Kohana came running out of her room and sat herself down in Gai's lap, "I'm ready! Let's go! Let's go!" Lee and Gai both chuckled, ah, youth.

.: 3 years later (Kohana is 5) :.

"Daddy! You said Ojichan and Lee sempai are coming today, right?" Kohana squirmed in her seat at the breakfast table, "Can I go watch them train? Can I?" "Sure, if they say it's alright. I don't see why not." Kakashi said. "Yes! Gochisosama" Kohana picked up her plate and ran to the sink. The plate slipped out of her hand, but she managed to catch it on its way down. Kakashi smiled.

Knock Knock Knock. "I'll get it!" Kohana ran to the door. On the other side of the door, there stood Gai and Lee, but this time they were accompanied by Tenten and Neji. "Konnichiwa Kohana chan" Neji and Tenten said in unison. Tenten blushed. "Konnichiwa Tenten san. Konnichiwa Neji san." Kohana dragged Gai inside, "Come in Ojichan, come in Lee sempai." "Greetings Kakashi! It seems that your precious little flower would rather train with her beloved uncle than her own father!" Gai chuckled coolly. "Did you say something, Gai?" Kakashi said in an even cooler tone of voice. "That was pretty good rival Kakashi. That reaction is somewhat 'modern' and it pisses me off" Gai clenched the air with his fist and closed his eyes, in a very dynamic kind of way. "All right, now it's 1 pm now, so you should be back by about 4 pm to greet you mother home from a mission," Kakashi told Kohana, "all right?" "Yes daddy!" Kohana smiled. Kakashi placed his hand on her head, "As expected of my child."

* * *

Yes! I got 2 out in one day! This one was quite a bit longer than the others, even though it's just about Kohana growing up. I got so confused when I was typing, becasue all of the main characters start with 'k', lol. I took the romance off of the rating, because as I get further into the story, I'm realizing, it doesn't have any romance in it. I suppose I'll have to add some. Anyway, like I always say, please rate, and please send me some ideas, so I can try to incorperate them in. I'm hoping to involve some other ninja not from Gai's team. What chracters do you think I should try to add in. I'm sorry this wasn't so actionish and I'm going to try to make it more actiony next time, with Kohana in the academy, I hope there will be more Kakashi heh heh heh...kakashi... drool 


	4. Chapter 4

_Despite multiple letters to Kishi sama, I still do not own the series, or even a single character. Naruto is still alive and kicking, dang it! _

Kakashi and Kana sat in the second row of parents in the Academy's schoolyard. Kohana, along with many other aspiring ninja, stood on the wooden make-shift stage, each eagerly awaiting the Hokage sama to call their name so that, like the ones before them, they too could walk up to the podium and shake hands with Tsunade while receiving a certificate and long applause before exiting the stage. Kana had earlier hidden Kakashi's Icha Icha books so that he could not read them during the entrance ceremony. Kohana's name was called. She walked up and shook Tsunade's hand, then received her certificate and walked off stage to join the other academy students who had already been called up to receive their certificates. Afterwards, Kana and Kohana met with Iruka to discuss Kohana's next few years at the academy, while Kakashi was reunited with his beloved novel. "We're expecting great things from her, Kana" Iruka looked down to see Kohana bursting with pride and joy. "Really Iruka sensei? You mean it?" Kohana squealed. "Of COURSE he means it, my little flower!" Gai jumped down from the academy rooftop, followed by Lee, "We saw the whole ceremony, my sweet flower!" Gai had tears streaming down his cheeks. Iruka rubbed his head and put on a half smile, "Uh, I have to go talk to the other parents now, you have fun…" and backed away slowly.

"Hey Kakashi sensei!" Naruto ran up to Kakashi, "What are you doing here?" "Yeah Kakashi sensei, you were four hours late so we figured you'd be at the memorial, and we decided to come see the new academy students." Sakura said, her eyes saddened, "We'll, at least me and Naruto." _He made us wait four hours just to come to see the new students? Why does he even care?_ Inner Sakura clenched her fist. "Hey daddy! Daddy!" Kohana ran up to Kakashi. "Oh, hey little girl, are you looking for your father?" Sakura bent down to talk to the little girl. Sakura placed her hand on Kohana's head. Kohana slowly turned her head to face Sakura; her face was hidden in shadows, "He IS my father dummy." "S-s-sorry" Sakura trembled… "WAIT…WHAT!" Sakura and Naruto screamed in unison, they both pointed at Kakashi. Kakashi looked up from his book, "Yeah, didn't I tell you?" "NO!" Naruto yelled, "You never told us anything!" Kohana's face was once again cloaked in darkness, "Don't yell at my daddy." Kohana hugged Kakashi's leg and smiled. _BYPOLAR MUCH!_ Inner Sakura seethed. "Hey Kakashi?" Kana smiled, "You invited your old students?" Naruto took one look at the black haired mistress of Kakashi and drooled, Sakura punched him and he flew a good ten feet. Kana chuckled, "You must be Sakura then," she pointed to the boy bleeding profusely from a wound on his head, "and that's Naruto?" Sakura nodded. "My name's Kana," Kana smiled, "nice to meet you, Sakura" Sakura bowed. They make a pretty nice family, Sakura thought, minus the bipolar brat. "Oh, Kohana chan! How are you?" Tenten smiled, waving to Kohana. Neji followed. "What? You two knew about this too?" Naruto fumed, "Were we the only ones who didn't know about this?" "Just about, Naruto, I guess Kakashi never bothered to tell you, going to throw a fit now? How troublesome." Shikamaru walked up, followed by Choji and Ino. "Ino nee-chan!" Kohana ran into Ino's arms. _No wonder why she was such a brat, Ino pig's influence I presume_ Inner Sakura scowled. "Seems like he figured you weren't important to tell" Ino sneered at Sakura. "Why you!" Sakura pressed her (oversized) forehead to Ino's. "Shut up billboard brows!" "Ino pig!" "Billboard brows!" "Ino pi-" Sakura looked around, "Where'd everyone go?" They both stared out at the desolate schoolyard they stood in, a newspaper fluttered past.

Back at home, I celebration was taking place, celebrating, of course, Kohana's acceptance into the Ninja Academy. There were gyoza, fresh off the pan, and hot steamed pork buns. Many people came to eat, drink, and congratulate Kohana. Sake was placed out on the table for all those who wanted a drink to go with the Korean barbeque that Kana was preparing. By the time Ino and Sakura arrived, the barbeque had already started, "Sorry were late, Billboard brows held me up" Ino scoffed. Sakura just glared at her right back. "…"

"Have a seat ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, a toast to Kohana!" Gai stood on the table to announce the toast, quite dramatically I might add. "Cheers," Kakashi, Kana, Anko, Ayame, Gai, and Gennma said as they took a drink of sake. "Cheers," said Tenten, Neji, Ino, Sakura (though reluctantly), Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto said as they took a drink of whatever they had poured themselves, water, sparkling cider, ect. "Cheers," Lee said, talking a sip of his sake, wait….SaKe? Yes, sake, there was no mistaking it, he had, once again, grabbed Gai's sake by mistake. Lee hiccupped. Everyone's head turned toward Lee. "What chu lookin' at?" Lee flopped to the floor and did the worm. "YAY! Lee is dancing, daddy!" Kohana laughed.

* * *

"..." _crash_ "Whoa! Look daddy, Lee sempai stuck Naruto san on the Korean barbeque!" Kohana rolled over with laugher, "Again, again!" _crash_ "…"

* * *

Gack! What was the point? Well, right now I'm working on ideas for another story, so I had to take a break from serious writing for a change, I hope the next chapter will have more plot... -.-;; Well, I hope you liked it anyhow. 


End file.
